Friends
by 101The Only One101
Summary: A one-shot as Ahsoka ponders her true friends and her feelings. She always was a loner...
1. Friends

Friends

Friends. The one word Ahsoka thought she would never have. I lived in a lonely world. I had my master, Anakin Skywalker, but to be honest, he is an arrogant jerk. I made no acquaintances in my youngling clan because of my advanced abilities. I was embarrassed because of this. I was always called a show-off and brat, but I never was. There were the clones, but they were hardcore and always pressured other clones and me to drink or play pranks. Rex, he was the worst of them all. Then, came Lux, oh stupid Lux, I thought he loved me and I loved him, truly. He broke my heart though and I will never love again for a long time. We were friends, I guess. Maybe in the dating zone? He never kissed me, except for Carlaac. He broke it to me.

_Flashback_

_Ahsoka's POV_

_We were sitting in a small cafe. We had each ordered a drink and were sitting, just waiting. Lux was first to break the silence._

_"I need to tell you something, 'Soka" He says._

_"Sure, what?" I ask._

_"I have to break up with you. It never would have worked. A senator and a Jedi will never work. I'm sorry, 'Soka. We can always be friends. Nothing more and nothing less." Lux says easily and more carefree than I thought he would be._

_I swore my heart stopped. I nodded mutely and put on a show._

_"I should get back to the Temple. They might miss me." I half-heartedly joked._

_He nodded and I left, letting the tears out._

_Flashback End_

Even Obi-Wan hates me, apparently, I'm too reckless. Barriss also dislikes me since the Geonosis-brain-worm disaster. Does she wish that I killed her? Sometimes, I saw other padawans and younglings smirking and laughing behind my back. I had my montrals and lekku, so I could hear every word they called me. It hurt. They called me worthless, akward, and not deserving of the Chosen One. It had been really bad once, a group of 6 padawans had cornered me and beat the sense out of me. After that, I wore my Jedi robe and a headscarf. No one ever knew what happened save for the group of padawans. My master never found out which was really sad for him. I had no friends except for maybe one person. Or rather thing. The stars.

They gave me comfort, that they will always be there for me, when I'm sad or happy or anything really.

Thank you stars.

**What do you think? Should I keep doing nice little one-shots?**


	2. Family

Family

Family. Another word Ahsoka didn't have. Her parents were rather, a touchy subject as they abandoned her in the woods where Master Plo-Koon had found her. Days later, a rumor had been found that several families had died from a pirate attack, one with the last name of Tano.

_Flashback_

_Ahsoka's POV_

_I was three. My parents had picked me up and walked me to the forest. I smiled because I thought we were going to play a game, little did I know that today and events after would be of sadness. They sat me on a log and told me to close my eyes, being force sensitive and having montrals, I could feel them moving away. I counted to standard 100 and looked for them. I realized I was the only one out here. I cried and then a few standard hours later, I saw a scary man in a mask. I ran as fast as I could, until I tripped on a log. The man, Plo Koon, gained my trust and he took me to what he thought was a better place, only it wasn't._

_Flashback End_

I remember that. No one ever noticed my sadness, not even Anakin Skywalker, the arrogant jerk and others as well. I have two sisters, Alina and Admalia. They hate me because they think I caused the pirates to come and murder our parents. Both have become senators of Shilli, so I was forced to see them when I came to the Senate Building. I had no aunts, uncles, grandparents, cousins, or really, any other person related to me except for Alina and Admalia. On that note, I will talk about Senator Amidala. Honestly, she feels I'm a threat to her "Ani", but if anything, "Ani" hates me or at least doesn't want to train me. I had no one, really. I remember many sad things including being whipped by Senator Amidala. Yes, such a "kind, loving" figure did that. And Anakin was there. He didn't even stop it. I have these tiny scars all over my back and arms. No one can really see them, unless you are practically right next to me. Many can see why I'm really closed off to other people. I hide everything by being a cheerful girl who brings a touch of hope to everyone she could. But really, she is just a lonely girl who cries herself to sleep every night.


End file.
